Lean On Me
by showstopper92
Summary: Sirius and Remus comfort Harry after the events of the third task; but Harry keeps fighting them off. SONG-FIC; ONE-SHOT- please review! this is my first one-shot so please let me know if you like it or not cause i don't know if i did a good job on it


**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter characters those all belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the original story of Harry potter.**

**I also do not own "Lean On Me" that is sung by Bill Withers. (And the Temptations)**

In the cold uninviting noble house of black two best friends sat, well one was sitting the other was pacing back and forth, Both anxiously waiting for the news of the well being of their late best friend's son.

"Padfoot I'm sure everything's fine" the sitting man said to his friend trying to believe it himself.

Padfoot or otherwise known to the wizarding world as Sirius Black- mass murderer; though he was innocent; paused and turned to his long time friend. "How can you be so sure about that Moony! He's a KID! He shouldn't have even been there in the first place!"

The _kid_ they just so happened where talking about was none other than Harry Potter. Who was their unofficial nephew. And at this moment he was facing the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Moony; or otherwise known as Remus Lupin got up and pulled Sirius into another chair close by "Listen I've only been back in Harry's life for two years now and the first year I've spent being his teacher. I'm not any happier about Harry being in this tournament than you but he's a lot stronger than even he thinks and I have complete faith in him that he can do this"

_Damn that werewolf can make a good speech!_ Sirius thought to himself but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Sirius sighed in defeat and rested his head in his hands "I know he's gonna do great it's just the whole parental thing I guess" he reassuringly smiled

"I understand how you feel I can't shake the urge to go to Hogwarts and pull him out myself" Remus wished more than anything he could take his young charge out of this reality

"He acts too grown-up ESPECIALLY for a fourteen-year-old boy!" exclaimed Sirius

"I know he's afraid to show anyone anything. Last year he tried to cover the fact he was crying after one of the times he faced the boggart when he heard his father. He had nothing to be ashamed of; hell I would have cried if I heard my parents dying words! He just bottles everything up"

It was times like these where Sirius wondered how Harry was raised, he was much too closed up about everything even for a teenager.

"The next time we see him we have to talk to him. Harry can't go on like this" Remus nodded at this statement and just then the fire place roared to life. In it revealed the face of their old headmaster

"Remus, Sirius I need to have a word with you about Harry. The task is over" he rushed

Both Remus and Sirius got to their feet "what happened?" and "is he alright?" were cried in unison.

"He's in the hospital wing as we speak"

"WHAT?" cried the two Marauders

"Albus what happened? Is he going to be okay?" voiced Remus. He was so scared Harry might be seriously hurt.

"I'll tell you when I come over which will be shortly. I'm sorry but I must return to Madame Pomfrey. I'll be there as soon as possible" and with that Dumbledore's head extinguished from the flame.

There was a brief moment of shocked silence, then a booming voice came that could have been heard all throughout the house. "HOW THE FUCK DOES HE EXPECTS US TO JUST SIT HERE AFTER HE TOLD US HARRY'S HURT?" Sirius made his way towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Sirius, you can't! What if you get caught then there's no way we can help Harry!" Remus put his hands on Sirius wrists and Sirius dropped the floo and tried to pry his fingers off of him. As much as they both wanted to help their nephew _and believe me they did!_ They knew they just had to wait for the older wizards return.

* * *

After a half an hour which felt more like eight to the two uncles there was another roar in the fireplace and out of it came Dumbledore and he had someone else with him _he had Harry!_

"Harry!" Remus and Sirius cried

Harry shot up at the sound of his name. Though he was still shaking like a leaf and his eyes were a bit blurred from threatening tears he knew those were the voices of Padfoot and Moony.

Harry looked back down at the floor mush to the dismay of his uncles and tried to hold back his tears.

"Harry?" Sirius went towards his godson and tried to hug him but Harry flinched back and started to shake even more, breaking Sirius and Remus' hearts

"Harry, I need you to go upstairs and take up a bedroom while I sit and talk to your dad's friend's okay?" Dumbledore nudged Harry towards the door. Harry looked up slightly to the two men in front of him and hurriedly made his way past them and bolted up the stairs.

Both friends followed the small boy with their eyes and watched him run past them and up the stairs. Remus could have sworn he saw a glistening tear fall from his eye and his heart clenched.

"What_. Happened_. To. Him?" Sirius emphasized every word. He felt his heart sink into his stomach at the sight of his terrified godson.

The older wizard sighed and slumped into a nearby chair the twinkle lost from his eyes "the cup was a set-up"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and sat down as well "h-how" Remus choked up

"In order for you to understand you need to know the full story, the one Harry had reluctantly given to me before" Dumbledore stated.

The headmaster didn't hesitate and he went on into his story the two marauders tried hard not to interrupt but the occasional gasp and growl did slip from their mouths. Then Dumbledore got up to the graveyard.

"-when Cedric and Harry got to safety they both spotted the cup and ran towards it. Both boys agreed to take the cup together and share the glory, but when they took the cup it whisked them away to an area far from the school. It brought them to a graveyard. Harry said he remembered the graveyard from a dream and they started to look around. He paled when he saw the name Tomas Riddle Sr. etched on a gravestone not far from where they were." Sirius and Remus paled a remarkable amount at merely hearing the story no wonder why harry was such a mess right now.

"Cedric found a big black cauldron in the center of the graveyard not far from where they were standing and went closer to inspect it. As he got closer the fire underneath the cauldron roared to life and standing there was your old friend peter-"

"WHAT!" Sirius and Remus jumped out of their chairs and if looks could kill, even the almighty Dumbledore would not have stood a chance.

"That little piece of _vermin_ was near my godson?"Sirius growled. Remus looked no better off at hiding his anger at this point.

"Please gentlemen let me finish the sooner I finish the sooner we can help Harry"

That being their only motivator they sat back down and listen to the rest of the story. "Peter was carrying something in his hands when he approached them and from his hands a shrill voice came from them _kill the spare!_ And so Peter went for his wand Cedric dived for his as well but Peter was quicker. He- " Dumbledore gulped and for the first time Remus and Sirius saw tears in his eyes "He _killed him_ right in front of Harry."

Remus hitched back a cry, he taught that young man not too long ago. And poor Harry had to watch!

"Before Harry could do anything to stop Peter he was jinxed frozen stiff on the ground. Peter then went over to Harry and pulled out a knife and-"

"That bastard is going to fucking wish he were dead when I'm through with him!" surprisingly these words did _**not**_ come from Sirius' mouth but from Remus'. But only because he beat him to it.

"What happened next Albus? I have to know what happened to my godson!" Sirius begged the headmaster almost pleadingly

"Peter cut Harry's arm and took a generous amount of the spilling blood-" the two men growled "-and put it into the cauldron as well as a bone of Voldemort's father and Peter's own hand. Do either of you know what this is called?" Dumbledore asked the two other wizards since they had knowing pale expressions on their faces

"It was in my parents study" Sirius started in a grave tone "using dark magic and made a resurrection potion"

"Bone of the father; un-willingly given, flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, and blood of the enemy forcibly taken" Remus paled more after each word.

"Precisely, the potion was performed tonight which means the dark lord has returned" _and their poor baby had to witness this all?_

"Voldemort planed on killing Harry tonight, which was the reason he was there in the first place. So the two of them went off in a duel; Voldemort gaining the upper hand. But then their wand collided with each other and spirits shot out of Voldemort's wand." Sirius and Remus were at the edge of their seats. "James and Lily made an appearance tonight. They helped Harry escape." the marauders covered their mouths and started to breathe heavily tears streaming down from their eyes.

"Harry took the cup and Cedric's body back to Hogwarts where Alastor Moody took him when no one was watching. We caught him just in time before he hurt Harry and we revealed him to be Barty Crouch Jr."

Dumbledore; who was also silently crying made the first move "Now, You were both told of the brute of everything and I left nothing out. Now it's time for you to go and help Harry. I will come back tomorrow to see how everything is going" he got up to leave but Sirius asked a question on both of their minds

"How long do we get to keep him?"

Dumbledore turned back to the two of them "As of now I want him to stay with the two of you. He doesn't need to come back just yet so he can be reminded of everything. The two younger wizards nodded in agreement.

"I'll also do my best to see to it that he can stay with you for at least half of the holidays so he won't be with his relatives' anymore than he needs to." Dumbledore bid them both farewell and flooed back to school.

Sirius and Remus were in total shock after the professor's tale; how Harry had _lived _it was beyond them. Sirius was the first to snap out of his shock and while whipping the ongoing tears from his face, he bolted up the stairs to find Harry. Remus was hot on his heels also whipping the tears from his face.

When they got up the steps Remus noticed the first door was ajar. They gently nudged the door open even more and saw a shaking Harry Potter curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Harry?" Sirius inquired

Harry's head shot straight up for the second time that night and whipped his wet face trying to cover up. He turned away from them and got off the bed trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"What's up?" Harry asked but immediately regretted it because his voice cracked when he did.

"Harry its okay to be upset you know that right?" Remus asked gently as they walked over to where their nephew was standing.

"Yeah I know" he stated trying to turn away from them. But with no avail, they pulled him forwards so he could face them. Harry suddenly found the floorboard interesting.

Sirius lifted Harry's chin so he could look at his godson in the eye "Then why are you trying to hide it from everyone, hmm?"

When his godfather's grip slackened Harry quickly pulled away, shocking the two older wizards. "I-I'm not h-hiding anyt-thing" Harry stuttered cursing himself for his voice betraying him.

"Well I beg to differ" Remus stated pulling the young boy back to them. "Harry, we know what happened tonight and we need to talk about it"

"I don't want to" Harry was being just as stubborn as before. Only now he was shaking twice as much and tears were falling freely from his eyes. Trying to hide them he said "I-I can handle it"

Sirius and Remus were bug-eyed. Harry took the opportunity of their shocked expressions to try and run.

With his werewolf agility; Remus bolted after the young boy who dashed out of the room. Harry turned around to see if anyone was following him. The second he saw someone's foot in the doorway he stepped back trying to get away. But the second he stepped back his foot caught on the edge of the steps and started to fall.

Remus sped after him and caught his wrist just as he was tumbling backward and pulled him to his chest. Harry felt strong arms hold him so he couldn't run away again. Remus pulled Harry to the floor and sat cross-legged with Harry cradled in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

Harry stiffened up at the gesture. No one had ever hugged him like this before. Sure he got hugs before but only from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and sometimes Ginny. No, this was different. This was _comforting_. He never had someone hold him like this before. And to be honest he didn't know how to react.

Remus noticed the boy stiffen up at his gesture and sighed. "We're just trying to help you, please don't try to run away." He whispered softly into Harry's ear.

But Harry would have none of it "I don't need to be helped" despite trying to deny their help he couldn't help his tears and shaking uncontrollably. It's kind of hard not to when he just witnessed someone die, especially when he believed it was his entire fault.

Remus sighed again and continued to rub the small boy's back. Soon Sirius came over and cradled the back of Harry's head in his hand. But no matter how long they stayed like that, Harry still stayed stubborn.

"It's all my fault" Harry finally said

"What?" Remus asked pulling Harry out of his neck just enough so they could look at him.

"It's my fault Cedric Died." Harry said as a matter-of-factly

Remus was lost for words and Sirius grabbed Harry and made him face him while Remus was still coddling him. "Harry this is not YOUR fault! It's Voldemort's fault and Pettigrew's"

Harry tried to jerk himself away from the two but they both were very strong. Plus it didn't help that they were both holding him.

"Harry listen to us, we-"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Harry spat right in their close faces "_I_ WAS THE ONE THAT SAID _LETS TAKE THE CUP TOGETHER AND SHARE THE GLORY!" _ Harry was sobbing freely now_ "_I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM TO GO SOONER!"

Harry started his struggles anew with all the might he had. He managed to half crawl almost off of Remus's lap and grabbing the top step for dear life. But both marauders were pulling him back.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted as he pried his godsons' hands off the step and pulled him up. "Harry, look at us, LOOK at us! This is NO. WAY. YOUR. FAULT!"

"Harry you didn't know what was going to happen" Remus took the other two by the arms and stood all of them up. Still holding Harry for comfort and to make sure he would try to run away and hide from them.

Harry couldn't believe it. It was _his _fault Cedric died tonight, it was _his _fault Voldemort was back and now had a body of his own. Hell it was _his _fault their friends had died and they both spent twelve years alone!

Remus and Sirius ushered the distressed boy back into his room and closed the door behind them. The two pulled Harry over to the bed and plopped him in the middle of his pillows. Both of them had a hand on his shoulders as they sat down on either side of him.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. In his eyes he deserved to feel the way he felt. He tried harder than ever to try not to lose it in front of his favorite defense teacher and godfather.

To say that Remus and Sirius were upset would be a severe understatement. When they noticed how badly Harry was hurting it ripped out their hearts since they didn't know what else to do.

Then Remus thought of something. He remembered the night of James and Lily's engagement party and the first song they danced to. It's wasn't a romantic song but it damn well was comforting! Something Harry desperately needed right now. When Remus watched them dance to that song it felt like an unspoken vow was made between the two to always be there for each other.

So Remus started to sing…

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
we all have sorrow  
but if we are wise  
we know that there's always tomorrow_

Sirius was in shock, he hadn't heard that song in years! He looked up to the werewolf with wide-eyes but Remus ignored him. Instead he kept his eyes on the shaking child in-between them. Rubbing circles on his back.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend_

Sirius started to sing as well resting his arms on Harry's shoulders and held him tight.

_I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on_

Harry was still shaking but he looked up at his two uncles, the men who were his father's best friends, _were singing to him?_

Remus and Sirius watched Harry as he looked up. Immediately they noticed the falling tears from his eyes but said nothing. Instead they pulled him into a group hug and held him close, singing gently in his ear.

_Please swallow your pride  
if I have things you need to borrow  
for no one can fill those of your needs  
that you don't let show_

Harry started to relax in the hold. But he was still shaking and sniffling. Sirius took the lead and rocked Harry while Remus followed suit and kept on singing to him.

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
we all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
we all need somebody to lean on_

Harry finally let it all out. It felt as if the dam that had been built for thirteen years had crumbled down.

He cried.

He cried for Cedric, he cried for his parents he cried for all of the pain he went through at the hands of his Aunt and her husband and cousin, he cried for the lives that were lost and ruined at the hands of Voldemort and his followers because of him, he cried for Sirius' unfair imprisonment and the years Remus had to spend alone. Harry held nothing back as he sobbed into his family's embrace. For the first time in his life he didn't have to be strong and bottle up his pain and fear. He just let it all go, and it felt good

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Sirius and Remus had no idea how much Harry had bottled up over the years but they knew as soon as he was sobbing more freely now was the time he needed them more than ever. They held him tighter as they sang.

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
we all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
we all need somebody to lean on._

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the two men and sobbed. He didn't have any intention of letting go of them. And they had no intention of leaving him even for a second either.

_If there is a load you have to bear  
that you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

The two split up the end piece making it so they each whispered softly to Harry, lulling him to sleep.

_Sirius- Call me _

_Remus- if you need a friend_

_Sirius- Call me _

_Remus- Call me_

_Sirius- Call me _

_Remus- if you need a friend_

_Sirius- Call me _

_Remus- if you ever need a friend_

_Sirius- Call me _

_Remus- if you think you need a friend  
_

_Sirius- Call me_

_Sirius- Call me _

_Remus- if you need a friend_

None of them could answer how long they had stayed like that, but one thing was for certain was that Harry never felt like he belonged anywhere more than in the arms of his dad's best friends _ his family. _And it was the best he felt in a long time.

**Okay this is my first one-shot (and song-fic too) so please don't judge TOO harshly. But this story has been on my mind for the past few days and I couldn't even think unless I wrote it down. Anyway this is one of my favorite songs and I thought it would be sweet if Sirius and Remus sang it to Harry. To be honest I didn't expect the story to be that long I just kept writing and when I finished I read it and I realized exactly how much I wrote. i wrote Harry so stubborn because i don't think (in this story at least) he would let his emotions go so freely. But please tell me what you think and let my know if you liked it or if you didn't please tell me so i can fix it! Thanks so much! **


End file.
